Callused
by TheOriginalM
Summary: A Tenchi+Mihoshi, Ryoko+Hotsuma, and Ayeka+Seiryou story
1. Default Chapter

Callused  
by: M  
(Disclaimer: I own nothing, so don't sue. Tenchi Muyo! Belongs to someone else.  
(A/N: OK, this is really going to get confusinf for some people. This takes place in the Tenchi OVA, but Hotsuma is in it. Just bare with me please.)  
  
Summer afternoons are meant to sleep around and do nothing. Today was no exception for Mihoshi, as she was doing just that.  
"Mihoshi." Ryoko said, looking down at her, "Where's your present? Didn't you wrap it yet?"  
"Hm?" Mihoshi mumbled, staring at Ryoko with one eye open.  
"Mihoshi..." Ryoko waved her hands in front of her, "Did you even get Tenchi a present for his birthday?"  
Mihoshi's eyes snapped open.  
"What? You mean it didn't get here yet?!?" Mihoshi asked.\  
"What didn't get here?"  
"I ordered a special watch from the GP for him...awww....now he'll hate me!" Mishoshi said bawling.  
Ayeka passed by.  
"Yes, he'll hate you, dump you, and then he'll go out with me!" Ayeka said laughing.  
Mihoshi started wailing.  
"Noooo!" She said.  
Sasami stepped in front of her sister and glared at her.  
"Just because Tenchi goes out with Mihoshi doesn't mean you can make fun of her. Apologize to her now!"  
Ayeka sighed.  
"I'm sorry Mihoshi"  
"There, now you may walk away."  
Ayeka stormed off.  
"Ahhh! What am I going to do!? I ordered that watch to be delivered today!"  
"Oh," Ryoko said with a grin, "You mean this watch?" She said, holding up a GP watch.  
Mihoshi started laughing and hugged Ryoko.  
"I should hit you," She said between laughs, "But I'll thank you instead."  
"Heh, come on you two," Ryoko said, "We have a lot of preparations to make for this party."  
  
Tenchi got off the bus and started walking towards his house.  
"I wonder why Ryoko and Ayeka have changed so much. Ryoko became a lot nicer while Ayeka became a lot meaner. Well, at least to everyone else." Tenchi thought.  
  
Mihoshi stepped out of the house and started walking toward the bus stop.  
"Wow, Ryoko and Ayeka have changed so much. Ryoko's a lot nicer so me now, and Ayeka's a lot meaner." She thought.  
  
Both were so lost in thought they didn't notice each other and bumped into each other.  
"Oh, Miho-Chan, hey." he said, kissing her softly and briefly on the lips.  
Mihoshi blushed and gave him a hug.  
"Happy birthday Tenchi." she said, giving him another kiss, but this one was longer and harder.  
"Mm..didn't you wish me happy birthday this morning?" he asked.  
"Yeah, but I figure I can do it again."  
They both smiled.  
A figure appeared behind Tenchi.  
"Are you Tenchi Masaki?"  
Tenchi turned around and looked at the man.  
He was a bit taller than Tenchi, with a lab coat, yellow hair and glasses.  
"Yes. Who are you."  
"I'm glad to meet you," he said, punching him in the face, "I'm Hotsuma."  
Tenchi staggered back.  
"what the hell? Who are you? What do you want."  
"You already know who I am!" Hotsuma said, trying to punch Tenchi again, "I want my love back."  
"Who's your love?"  
"Me."  
Everyone stopped and looked up at Ryoko.  
"Well Hotsuma, long time no see."  
  
DUM DUM DUM!!!!!!!!!!  
Until next time,  
Peace,  
~M 


	2. Hotsuma arrives

Callused Part 2   
By: M  
(A/N: Yeah yeah I know it's been a while, but what can I say? I have things to do.)  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I own nothin. If you sue me, thats what you'll get.   
Tenchi looked at Hotsuma slowly, wiping the blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.  
He reached towards his belt, his hand hovering over his sword.   
"What do you want you--"  
Tenchi was cut off as Ryoko put her hand out.  
"Tenchi, this is Hotsuma. Hotsuma, this is Tenchi. I assume you both have had the pleasure of meeting."  
"Charmed." Hotsuma said sarcastically.  
"Likewise." Tenchi said just as caustic.   
Hotsuma looked at Ryoko.  
"Well?" He said, opening his arms.  
"You think that after three and a half years when you come crawling back that I'll take you?"  
"Yeah?"  
"FAT CHANCE!" She said, "You tried to kill me!"  
Hotsuma looked away, his glasses reflecting the blank look his eyes held.   
"I had my orders."  
"You think that because your leader is dead everyone will love you?!?" Ryoko yelled.  
Hotsuma smirked.   
"Kinda like Kagato, eh?" He said softly.  
Ryoko gritted her teeth.   
Hotsuma looked up at her, but he soon would regret it when Ryoko sucker punched him right in the jaw, sending him flying into a nearby tree.   
With tears in her eyes, Ryoko teleported away.  
Tenchi ran past Hotsuma.   
"Bastard!" He said, looking at Hotsuma.  
Mihoshi stopped for a second, looking at Hotsuma.  
"You're so mean!" She said.  
Hotsuma looked down, guilt in his features.  
He got up and started walking in the direction Tenchi and Mihoshi ran.  
TBC  
Im sorry you all, I'll get this thing continued tommorow night when I have time. Honest I will. 


	3. Hostage Situation

Callused 3  
By: M  
(A/N: Ma na na ma. Doo doo dee doo doo.)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Ryoko sighed and sank to her knees in front of the cave.  
Tenchi and Mihoshi ran up to the path leading to the cave, both of them shouting for Ryoko.  
Tenchi ran up behind Ryoko, soon followed by Mihoshi.  
Ryoko was crying.  
"I'm not a strong person..." She said trailing off.  
"Yes you are Ryoko, you're very strong."  
"No!" Ryoko said, throwing herself at Tenchi and sobbing into his chest.  
Tenchi looked over at Mihoshi confused, she shrugged her shoulders.  
"Ryoko what's wrong?"  
"Tenchi...I'm not strong...I'm crying, and crying is only for the weak." She said, trying desperately to stop.  
"Ryoko, everyone must shed tears..." Mihoshi said timidly.  
"Not me! Don't you get it? I'm strong, I'm powerful."  
"Ryoko, just because you cry doesn't mean you're not strong."  
"I remember..." She said trailing off.  
"Remember what?"  
"I remember the time I cried in front of KAgato...  
(  
"Bitch!" Kagato yelled, throwing Ryoko against the wall.  
Ryoko started crying, getting into the fetal position.  
Kagato kicked her swiftly in the ribs.  
"Shut the fuck up!" He yelled, "GET ON YOUR FUCKING FEET!"  
Ryoko complied, still sniffling.  
Kagato backhanded her.  
"YOU ARE FUCKING WEAK! YOU DO NOT CRY!" He shouted, punching her in the arm and slapping her around.  
Ryoko was left shivering on the cold hard command deck, and Kagato walked away.  
"The next time you fucking cry you will regret it." Kagato said softly, before walking out of the door.  
)  
  
Tenchi ground his teeth. Tears forming in his eyes.  
"That bastard..." He muttered.  
Mihoshi looked away, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Ryoko fell asleep soon, her head resting in Mihoshi's lap.   
Tenchi paced in front of Mihoshi, brooding.  
"She's been through a lot, hasn't she..." Mihoshi said softly.  
"Yeah."  
"Tenchi...what about that guy?"   
Tenchi stared at Mihoshi.  
He quickly ran off into the forest.  
A twig snapped behind him.  
Tenchi whirled around and faced---  
Tenchi lost his vision when a roundhouse kick to his jaw sent him through three trees and over a small cliff.   
  
"ugh..."  
Tenchi slowly opened his eyes.  
"What happened?"  
"You took a nasty fall there Tenchi." Washu said solemly.   
"Ugh...what...where is everyone."  
"Well, Mihoshi's over there, she just suffered a minor concussion and a few scrapes."  
Tenchi looked over and saw Sasami tending to some of Mihoshi's cuts.  
"Aggh! That bastard," Tenchi said, sitting up.  
He quickly regretted it when a sharp pain went up in his chest.   
He screamed in pain and layed back down.  
"What about Ryoko? And where's Ayeka?"  
"That guy took them. After that little fall you had, he took Ryoko from Mihoshi forcefully, and took Ayeka hostage and said that if you followed him Ayeka would be murdered."  
Tenchi stared up at Washu's ceiling.  
"Well, what are we going to do now?" She asked softly.  
"We're going to follow them."  
  
(Peace,  
~M) 


End file.
